


【TwoSet｜EB｜R18】所有物

by blonly801



Category: TwoSet, Video Blogging RPF, twoset violin
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Out of Character, Public Sex, breddy - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28834638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blonly801/pseuds/blonly801
Summary: 作者支持台獨+仇中份子，盜文者視為同意台灣為主權獨立國家＊TwoSet Violin RPS＊OOC不可避＊皆為妄想勿上升真人＊如有雷同，美夢成真＊CP為EB (Eddy×Brett)＊BDSM注意＊如果喜歡這篇文章，請分享/轉噗、Kudo/按心或是留下你的感想！
Relationships: Breddy - Relationship, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 16
Kudos: 53





	【TwoSet｜EB｜R18】所有物

**Author's Note:**

> 雖然說是BDSM，但我其實沒有特別吃也沒有研究太深  
> 自稱是非典型的BDSM  
> 如果你是來看你想看的，應該是沒有啦……

男人的小秘密在陰暗骯髒的巷弄進行中。

男人任由粗魯的陌生人撈起自己的腿把身體壓在牆上恣意肏幹，他有點後悔答應對方讓人這樣碰自己身體，即使戴了保險套仍讓男人覺得噁心不適。

陌生人只顧著自己爽地橫衝直撞讓男人只能發出哼哼的低吟，他的腳累了對方卻不關心，男人靠在陌生人肩上喘著氣時不經意地向巷口瞥去。

  
  


那是一雙狹長、勾人，帶著震驚神色的雙眼。

男人認得那雙黑色的眼睛，他被看見了。

  
  


因被熟人發現而瞬間緊縮的身體讓陌生人罵出一串髒話後提早射了精，陌生人悻悻然的拔出陰莖後開始整理自己，打了結的保險套被隨意扔在地上，他向男人低語幾句卻只得到沉默的搖頭。

男人待陌生人離開後才搖搖晃晃地穿好褲子，回過頭向站在巷口的人擠出難看的苦笑。

  
  


「被你發現了。」

  
  
  


🎻🎻

  
  
  


「你在援交嗎？你很缺錢嗎？為什麼不跟我說？我能幫你。」

「我不缺錢，只是……一些不良嗜好。」

  
  


Brett花了雙倍的時間把陌生人的痕跡從身上徹底清洗乾淨，這段時間Eddy都只是安靜地坐在客廳整理自己混亂的思緒，他好不容易在心中排練出一套有禮、盡量不冒犯人的演講稿，卻在看到Brett疲憊的雙眼時全都一掃而空，劈頭就將最想知道的問題拋了出去。

Brett愣了幾秒才搖頭應答，他不知道該怎麼向他的好友解釋這件事，他們才剛分別畢業、頻道也才起步沒多久，的確有不小的經濟負擔壓在彼此身上，但被當做是會出賣肉體的人時仍讓Brett感到不悅。

「就算我賣屁股又怎樣？那也是我自己的事，更何況我沒有。」

「怎麼會不怎麼樣！為什麼要這樣糟蹋自己？那你說你到底在幹什麼！」

「我、我……你不會懂的……」

  
  


Brett怎麼說得出口他從青春期對「性」的渴望開始萌芽時就發現自己難以啟齒的癖好，他很早就知道自己只對同性感興趣卻不敢對任何人說，包括從小一起長大的Eddy，即使他知道對方不是那樣的人但仍怕被用異樣眼光看待。

躲躲藏藏成為Brett的習慣，但他仍渴望被他所愛之人關注的感覺，久而久之這份矛盾的心理竟扭曲成奇怪的性癖，Brett養成了喜歡被人看著自慰、在被注視的過程中享受羞恥心的快感，這讓他在性事上得到充分的滿足。

而他平時是不會隨便跟人做愛的，他都是在特殊的網站上找到同樣喜歡看著人自瀆的變態，在人來人往的場所裡透過陌生人的注視下用手或用玩具讓自己達到高潮。

但今天約的這個人有些纏人，陌生男子其實已經破壞規矩，他不應該對Brett提出越矩的要求，雖然Brett勉為其難的答應了，但他除了必要的生理反應外一點快感都沒有。

  
  


「你告訴我，我就會懂。」

「我不這麼認為……」

Eddy話說得誠懇又理所當然，堅定的雙眼從頭到尾都沒有離開過好友的臉，Brett則有些坐立難安地搓著雙手、視線遊移，似乎還在猶豫。

但被Eddy注視的感覺讓他飢渴難耐的心靈意外有了滿足感，男人低沉、冷靜、難以拒絕的語氣令Brett全身酥軟，想要服從命令的臣服感從心底漸漸萌芽而出。

於是Brett把自己深藏多年的秘密毫無保留地告訴Eddy，當他們之間不再有秘密時Brett如釋重負，那感覺甚至跟在眾人的視線下高潮一樣有快感。

  
  


「你都是怎麼做的？告訴我。」

「什麼？」

Brett原本以為只要把這件事講開就能化解Eddy的誤會，兩人也能回歸平時的相處模式，當作這件事沒發生過。

但Eddy卻走了過來，仗著身高優勢居高臨下地看著Brett不安的雙眼，他沒有試圖觸碰焦躁的友人，只是瞇起那雙迷人的眼睛用彷彿能看透靈魂的視線靜靜地望著Brett。

Brett被看得口乾舌燥，他飢渴地伸出舌頭舔舐乾裂的嘴唇，雙手不受控地探向褲頭後抓著單薄的棉褲布料卻開始躊躇不前。

「做給我看，你平常都怎麼跟陌生男人玩？」

「這……」

「讓我看看你，Brett。」

Brett頭一次知道Eddy的嗓音對他而言簡直比毒品還容易上癮，恍惚之間他在好友的面前脫下褲子任其垂掛在腳邊，握著早已勃發的慾望在上頭抹了點唾液後開始來回套弄。

Eddy站得離Brett很近，熾熱的雙眼緊盯著男人自瀆的雙手及被羞恥和性慾充盈的水潤大眼，Brett咬著下唇發出舒服的悶哼聲，被好友看著的感覺比他想像的還要美好卻也更加罪惡。

當Brett粗喘著氣即將邁入高潮時Eddy卻突然伸手制止他的動作讓Brett嚇得差點驚呼出聲，他瞪著滿是水氣的雙眼不解地望著好友甚至有些生氣，好不容易有了快感他只想快點得到高潮。

  
  


「我會滿足你的所有慾望，你不用再去找外頭骯髒的男人，但除非有我的允許否則你不準射精，這樣可以嗎？Brett。」

「嗚、嗚……只要你一直看著我、讓我爽，要我怎樣都行！所以、所以……」

「你可以射了。」

  
  
  


這一天起他們的關係不再只是朋友，變得有一些複雜、有一些病態、有一些難以啟齒。

Brett永遠都記得他把精液濺到Eddy沒穿襪子的腳趾頭上，以及Eddy把他緊緊摟進懷裡、深怕寶物被搶走似的強烈佔有慾，這讓他覺得既安心又害怕。

  
  
  


「你是我的了。」

  
  
  


🎻🎻

  
  
  


主奴關係並不能完美詮釋Eddy與Brett現在的行為模式，他們不懂什麼是BDSM，也沒有立下任何約法三章的契約書，僅有幾句口頭約定就讓他們開始不一樣的角色地位。

Eddy仍跟平時一樣是個善良、害羞、卻會跟著Brett四處冒險的小提琴家，任何人都沒有機會一窺他暗藏在心中只針對某個人的佔有慾，那股慾望濃厚又漆黑，幾乎能讓Eddy瞬間變了一個人。

一開始Eddy只是基於想獨佔Brett的心理在對方需要時滿足他的性慾，但當他發現自己也開始享受支配年長者、讓Brett像隻小羊般順從命令時就再也無法停止控制Brett的快感。

  
  


「你是我的。」當這句猶如暗號的句子響起，無論他們身在何方、正在做什麼事，Brett都會絕對服從Eddy的所有命令。

  
  


最初兩人只會在彼此的房間喚醒隱藏的關係，剛開始都只是普通的看著Brett自慰，但只是這樣做又少了一點刺激，於是他開始讓Brett一邊用電話聯絡任何人——包括老師、父母、同學，什麼都來一點——一邊替自己手淫。

不過也不是每天都有電話能打，於是Eddy買了一些情趣玩具不讓Brett太無聊，他要Brett在即將高潮之際忍著別射，接著把跳蛋綁上漲紅的龜頭要他穿好褲子直接來拍片，Brett曾抗拒過一次，但Eddy只是看了他一眼就沒再發生這種事。

跳蛋震動的力道被Eddy掌控著，輕微的震動會被Brett完美忽視，但當刺激強度毫無徵兆地轉到最大時就會看見Brett漲紅著臉、縮起身體、用全身的力量克制自己不要射精，這時Eddy總會好心提醒他攝影機還開著、所有人都會看見他的醜態，這總會讓Brett渾身一顫，擅自把精液洩在褲子上。

當然這次的錄影肯定會作廢，Eddy絕對不會讓除了自己以外的任何人有機會看見Brett滿腹情慾的淫亂模樣，至於懲罰Brett不聽話的方法則是蒙上眼睛、讓他跪坐在不斷扭動的假陽具上等自己回房間。

Brett十分討厭失去視線的感覺，這會讓他失去安全感、有被拋棄的錯覺，總會讓他一邊哭著道歉一邊夾著雙腿不讓自己擅自射精，這令Eddy很滿意。不過Brett的自制力一向很好，所以這種懲罰並沒有發生太多次。

  
  


這種新的關係維持了一個多月，Eddy總是扮演著旁觀者的角色，從來沒有試圖讓Brett幫忙解決性慾或是對著Brett淫蕩的模樣打手槍，畢竟這才是那些陌生人找渴望被注視的男人的主要目的，彼此是互利的存在。

Brett知道Eddy也有生理反應，他希望對方也能一起舒服、一起享受，而他也甘願跪在地上服侍他短暫的主人，況且這是他最好的朋友，他不會介意這麼多。

有一次Brett的屁股被塞了正在胡亂扭動的按摩棒，那玩意兒總是在腸道裡隨意轉動，不時地抵在前列腺上瘋狂打轉，但他忍著這一切、夾緊雙腿跪在地上慢慢爬向坐在椅子上的Eddy。

Eddy還沒理解Brett的預謀也不曉得該不該喊停對方的動作，只見有潔癖的男人窩在自己雙腿間，擅自替自己拉下褲鏈，就把又硬又脹的肉棒握在手上，甚至往嘴裡塞。

Brett從沒替人口交過，他笨拙地一邊用手套弄柱身一邊用嘴吸吮敏感的龜頭，他時常抬起眼確認Eddy沒有因為他的技術不佳而別過眼，但他永遠都會看見那雙撩人的桃花眼正直勾勾地盯著自己的一舉一動，連眼皮都不眨一下彷彿要把這一切都烙印在視網膜上。

Brett愉快地全身發顫，學著色情片的女優用白嫩的臉頰蹭著陰莖討好Eddy，或吸或舔的刺激著漲紅的龜頭，將之放在柔軟的口腔及舌肉間摩擦，最後低下頭嘗試把整根肉莖吞入口中卻差點讓自己吐出來。

一瞬間，Eddy聽到自己腦中發出一個奇怪的聲音，大概就是所謂的理智線斷裂吧。

總是負責注視一切的男人終於忍不住跳下椅子把一絲不掛的Brett壓倒在地上，他的眼睛如靈活的手指般撫過Brett皺起的眉頭、困惑濕潤的雙眼、微張輕喘的唇瓣、透紅柔嫩的肌膚、吐著透明前液的性器。

Brett的手都被Eddy壓制在頭部兩側，他知道對方終於也忍不住想肏自己，Brett搖著頭不願意讓男人的視線因此離開自己，但當Eddy用貪婪的視線掃過自己身體各處時竟然會產生如此酥麻的愉悅感，Brett這時明白了，Eddy不會像那些男人一樣只想著自己屁股上的洞，他依然不曾將視線看向別處，即使吻著自己他也能感受到被人看著的安全感。

「幹我，沒關係。」Brett皺著眉頭把體內的按摩棒擠出來後張開雙腿主動歡迎Eddy的進入。

男人居高臨下地俯視著身下淫蕩的好友，他不想錯過Brett第一次被自己肏開時的所有表情，他扶著陰莖慢慢擠進那早已濕滑柔軟的後穴，看著Brett被拓開時皺著眉頭忍耐的模樣，看著Brett睜開濕潤的雙眼回望自己的模樣，看著Brett被自己肏幹時哭喊的可愛模樣，這些全都是我的。

  
  


從那次之後，他們開始有了做愛的習慣。

  
  


Eddy明白Brett對他的依賴及信任後膽子也變得更大，他開始嘗試在人來人往的路上向Brett低語他們的暗號，但Brett不曾有所抗拒反而彎起下垂的眼角露出許久不見的期待心情，看來他以前早就這麼玩過。

有時是在滿員的公車上頭，坐在最後一排內側的Brett在外套及Eddy的遮掩下一邊自慰一邊替好友手淫，四周都是人卻讓Brett非常興奮，光是想像那些乘客看著自己的異樣眼光就讓Brett高潮兩次，保險套裡裝滿精液後變得沉甸甸的。

生理上無法被滿足的Eddy卻也心滿意足地把Brett射精後迷茫、漲紅的小臉壓在肩頭上讓他休息，說什麼都不讓人看見他的Brett高潮後那副色情又迷人的表情。

有時是在被Brett嫌髒的公廁裡頭，但Eddy已經命令他脫下褲子他不敢不照做，屁股裡早就塞著出門前被放進去的跳蛋，一路上被好友忽強忽弱的隨意切換震動頻率讓Brett的性器因羞恥而硬到不行，男人沒讓他取出玩具只是盯著他的雙眼要他直接坐上來。

Eddy知道Brett肯定不想碰到骯髒的馬桶，於是他自己坐在上頭大開雙腿，讓Brett取出自己微勃的肉莖用嘴舔到硬，接著跨坐到自己身上把硬挺的肉棒納入濕滑的腸道中。

躺在體內的跳蛋被推進深處後仍在激烈震動，Brett體力並不怎麼好，坐在Eddy身上後幾乎沒了力氣讓他無法動彈，彷彿是個被嵌在陰莖上的肉塊只能抱著對方的頸項微微上下抽動，此時Eddy會失望地閉上雙眼讓Brett陷入害怕被拋棄的慌亂中。

就算身體再怎麼無力也會讓Brett硬是撐起自己努力討好Eddy，他賣力地扭著臀部彌補自己的過錯，努力撐起身體讓粗長的陰莖抽插自己的肉穴，平時自信又活潑的男人此時卻一邊主動讓人肏著自己一邊哭著哀求對方看看自己。

Eddy心滿意足地捧著Brett的臉神情溫柔地看著他，Brett春心一蕩幾乎就要高潮，他緊張地想要握住陰莖阻止射精卻被Eddy搶先一步，男人不停地套弄漲紅的肉莖卻不允許Brett擅自射精。

Brett漲紅著臉已經泣不成聲，他一手推著Eddy的手臂另一手掐著陰莖根部卻還是阻止不了不停湧出的白濁，他脫力地向後倒時馬上就被有力的雙臂攬進溫暖的懷中。

  
  


「逗你玩的，我不會隨便丟下屬於我的東西。」

  
  
  


🎻🎻

  
  
  


街頭表演對兩人來說一點都不陌生，但Brett是第一次緊張到連琴弓都握不穩。

大概是因為他的眼鏡被拿走、穿著白色洋裝、戴著黑色假髮，屁股裡還塞著一根粗大的按摩棒吧。

  
  


Eddy拿了以前扮演Edwina時穿的白色洋裝要Brett換上，不忘要他穿上條紋針織外套，以免從肩帶縫隙被來路不明的人看到裡頭只屬於他的身體。

Eddy讓Brett坐在床邊，自己則跪在地上捧起男人修長的雙腳把上頭的腳毛仔細地刮除乾淨，處理完後他要Brett撩起裙擺趴伏在床邊等待自己替他準備的新玩具。

Brett的內褲被溫柔脫下，白嫩的大腿被套上固定遙控器用的束帶，一顆跳蛋被固定在半勃的性器上，只要打開開關就會在敏感的龜頭上不停震動，Eddy滿意地把跳蛋的遙控器插進束帶裡。

Eddy又拿出了一個像是黏在內褲上的按摩棒要Brett穿上，男人有些抗拒但還是乖乖地掰開臀肉讓對方把尺寸略大的冰冷矽質玩具塞進後穴裡，固定帶扣上後無論怎麼走動都不會讓體內的玩具輕易滑出，Brett突然有些期待出門逛街。

  
  


「我們要去哪裡？」Brett乖巧地低著頭讓Eddy幫他把及肩的黑色假髮戴上，他不認為這麼做自己就會被誤認成女人。

「去街頭表演，你會拉柴小協給我聽對嗎？」

「什麼……？」

  
  


Eddy一邊牽著Brett的微涼的手穿梭在人群中，一邊用手機遠端遙控埋在好友體內的按摩棒。

Brett的走路速度無法太快，那根按摩棒轉動的角度及力道太奇怪讓他常常得夾緊雙腿才不會不小心洩出來，好險Eddy不會禁止他乾性高潮，不然肯定會被丟棄在路邊自生自滅。

Eddy帶Brett到目的地時他已經快站不穩，他靠在牆邊看著Eddy替他佈置待會兒要用的東西，Brett終於有力氣查看四周時才發現這裡是充斥著聲色場所的巷道，他引人注目的打扮已經吸引到不少不懷好意的目光，這讓他不由自主地興奮了起來。

「眼鏡給我。」

「可、可是這樣我看不見你……」

「放心好了，不只是我，每個人都會看著你的。」

Eddy拿走Brett的眼鏡後就無聲無息地退到一旁，Brett抓著小提琴手足無措地四處張望、遲遲沒有開始表演，他突然感覺到體內的按摩棒狠狠地撞了一下靠近前列腺的位置，沒想到這東西會有這種效果，更要緊的是，這應該是Eddy給他的提醒及警告。

Brett的眼前一片朦朧，無法感受到視線讓他沒了安全感，但他還是乖乖地拿起小提琴開始拉奏Eddy指定的曲目來討好他。

剛開始的確還挺容易的，不管是按摩棒還是跳蛋都沒有太大動靜，Brett才想著或許能輕鬆完成這場演出時嵌在腸道內的按摩棒前端開始如打樁機般伸縮著頭部肏著體內的軟肉，於此同時整根矽質玩具宛如發瘋似的蠕動著刺激周圍的肉壁，讓Brett忍不住叫了出來。

Eddy不允許Brett中斷演出，他只能咬著下唇、彎起身體，試圖靠意志力壓下這波過強的快感，但方才那聲淫蕩的嬌喘已經引起周遭的人的注意。

「喂！喂！你是男是女啊？發出這種聲音也他媽太誘人了吧？要跟我去打炮嗎？」

「欸你看他，他的老二勃起了，原來是喜歡穿女裝的變態啊！」

「男的我也可以啊！走啦別玩樂器了，難聽死了！我們去旁邊玩啊！」

「你一晚要多少？不加道具可以便宜一點嗎？」

直到這時Brett才發現自己勃起的性器把布料單薄的洋裝撐了起來，龜頭泌出的前液還濕濡了衣服，任誰一看都會知道他是個穿著女裝的男人，而且情趣玩具震動的聲音越來越大，Brett羞恥地想用琴聲蓋過卻因情慾沒了力氣而不停打滑。

Brett看不清那些搭訕自己的人究竟是誰，只聽得出聲音有男有女，他想像著那些渴望自己肉體的人正用何等淫穢的眼神打量著自己，如果沒有這些束縛或許他真的會答應其中一個男人肏進自己飢渴的後穴，但是……不行，Eddy會生氣。

Brett緊閉雙眼不停搖頭拒絕那些人的邀請，有些人自討沒趣的離開，但更多的是乾脆站在原地欣賞這位不停發出呻吟的小提琴家，看看他什麼時候要被不知道由誰操控的玩具搞到高潮。

Eddy一直都沒有離Brett太遠，他就站在不遠處靠著牆壁，用雙眼把這一切烙印在腦海中。

因羞恥心作祟而越來越興奮的Brett真的病得無可救藥，Eddy不曉得該怎麼讓Brett變得跟正常人一樣不會有這些變態的性癖，他只能不斷想出新花招來滿足他越來越大的胃口。

但轉念一想，他的Brett Yang又為什麼要跟其他人一樣呢？他愛著Brett的一切優缺點，無論他是什麼樣的人，都是屬於Eddy Chen的。

思及此，Eddy也興奮地勃起了，看來他也是個無可救藥的變態呢。

  
  


「不行了！真的要不行了！快要、快要……」

Brett完全說不上是演奏樂器的街頭表演已經只剩下胡亂的音節在琴弦上跳動，但他仍然拼命地拉動琴弓、機械地按壓指法，就怕自己一旦鬆懈下來就會屈服於如刑具般懲罰自己的道具，不知羞恥地違背Eddy的命令在陌生人的面前射精。

胯前的白色布料已經濕了一大片，Brett夾著腿幾乎就要跪坐在地上但他仍固執地拉著琴，以至於當圍觀的人都被驅離後只剩下擁有他的人站在面前時卻渾然不覺。

一隻大手猛地扣住Brett纖細的手腕把執弓的手硬是拉開，Brett被這個動作嚇得差點跌坐在地，多虧那隻手的主人穩穩地拉住他的身體才沒讓他摔傷自己。

「Brett！」

Brett看不清眼前的人卻馬上認出了Eddy的聲音，他能感受到男人情熱的視線正看著自己淫亂的模樣，一想到Eddy一邊看著自己的癡態一邊用玩具欺負自己，Brett一個沒忍住就洩了出來，白濁的精液滴滴答答的灑落在腳邊，而他還沒得到Eddy的允許。

「啊、啊……對、對不起……」Brett虛脫地坐在Eddy腳邊不知該如何是好，他試著看清Eddy現在的表情卻無法做到，他把手中的小提琴隨意擱置在琴盒裡，抱著Eddy的大腿討好地蹭著。

圍觀的人又回來了，Brett很習慣在注視下做出這些事情但Eddy可不願讓其他人看見，他迅速地把小提琴收拾好後扯著雙腳無力的Brett就往無人的巷弄走去。

「原諒我！不要丟下我！看著我啊！」

Brett深信自己因為不聽話要被男人拋棄在陰暗的巷子裡，孤零零的、不會有任何人理會，所以當他哭著被Eddy按在牆上親吻雙唇時愣了好幾秒才張開嘴回應對方。

Eddy扯下礙事的假髮後把眼鏡戴回男人臉上，Brett總算看清Eddy現在的表情，那是充滿情慾、焦躁及佔有慾的雙眼，那對讓他無法抗拒、永世無法逃離的桃花眼。

「把裙子撩起來。」Eddy說話時的喘息聲很大，面對絕對服從自己的好友，那無上的支配及佔有慾讓他的性器又脹又痛，急於想將自己插入那又緊又熱的甬道裡宣示主權。

Eddy急躁地解開固定假陽具的扣環後粗魯地將之扯了出來扔在一旁，黏稠的潤滑液伴隨腸液流了出來，Brett發出啜泣般的嗚咽聲後馬上被抬起右腳，硬挺的性器取代按摩棒的位置再度貫穿Brett的身體。

「啊、啊啊……嗚啊……」Brett被肏得喪失思考能力，只能隨著男人撞擊自己的力道發出甜膩的呻吟，他的左腳早已無力支撐他的體重，Brett只能勉強攀在Eddy身上才不至於滑下去。

Eddy則發了狠似的往死裡肏，他想自己終究還是生氣了吧，即使是他讓Brett用那副淫亂的模樣站在人群裡，但果然還是不想被任何人看見Brett高潮的樣子。

  
  


「我的！都是我的！你只能是我的！」

「對、對……都給你了……全是你的了……」

  
  


Eddy射進Brett體內時也允許他的男人與他一起高潮，Brett的體力已經被徹底消耗殆盡，他癱軟在對方懷裡沒了意識，Eddy滿意地望著懷裡的人兒替他撥開汗濕的瀏海，在他蒼白的唇瓣上留下一吻。

Eddy將Brett的裙擺拉回、把針織外套穿上，不忘把自己的外套也罩上友人單薄的身體後才把人打橫抱起，背著琴盒、抱著Brett，無視異樣的眼光帶著他的所有物離開這條吵雜的街道。

  
  


END

**Author's Note:**

> 大家好我是老千，我又來挑戰自我極限  
> 拎北根本不太吃BDSM也沒研究，對鞭打、綁縛啥的也沒有興趣  
> 所以才冒出這篇只有心理層面的控制及大量控射的詭異東西XD
> 
> 這篇文會誕生全是因為他們在抖音拍的這個影片的這個畫面  
> 為此寫了6千多字的文，幾乎是在一天之內，誰能比我還認真？？？（仰天長嘯  
> 
> 
> 感謝麗莎、咖印跟貝貝讓我騷擾  
> 我真的心思純潔、為人正直不會寫這種題材啦（；´д｀）ゞ
> 
> 其實這篇的設定意外的完整，在正文內都交代完了  
> 來講一些後續無法提到的東西  
> 1.那根按摩棒Eddy其實有撿回去，因為那很貴，他下次還要繼續用XD  
> 2.最後他們做愛的那條巷子就是當初Eddy撞見Brett的那條  
> 3.他們之間的關係太過扭曲，不好說最後會不會在一起，給你們自行想像
> 
> 但我覺得應該很難啦（・∀・）（幹
> 
> 然後把他們寫的超級OOC真的很抱歉...  
> 可是Brett跪著爬向Eddy的畫面或是絕對服從的模樣就好辣好可愛啊இ௰இ


End file.
